


Mad Mother

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mad [1]
Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Corpses, Double Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una possibile scena successiva agli eventi.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 1. X si ritrova a una festa un po’ particolare… in cui si danza con i morti.





	Mad Mother

Mad Mother

Aya mugolò, la testa le cadeva in avanti, i lunghi capelli mori le ricadevano ai lati del viso pallido. Era accomodata su un trono, foderato di raso rosso, con il legno di ciliegio tinto d’oro; vestita come una bambola, con pizzi, merletti e fiocchi sul capo.

Sul pavimento sporco di sangue di pietra si srotolava un lungo tappeto di raso rosso.

La dottoressa Aya si avvicinò alla sua clone e accarezzò la guancia della sua creazione.

“Benvenuta a questa piccola festicciola di Halloween. Oggi festeggiamo la tua rinascita alla bellezza eterna, come avrebbe voluto mio padre” disse.

Aya socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre avevano uno sguardo spento.

Davanti a lei c’era innumerevoli cadaveri intenti a danzare; ai morti mancavano occhi, arti e la pelle era ricucita in più punti. Parecchie erano ragazzine e c’era anche il corpo di un uomo con metà viso bruciato, un occhio mancante coperto dalle ciocche di capelli biondi e uno squarcio sulla gola.

Tra gli esseri privi di vita saltellavano dei coniglietti bianchi con ferite mortali, che balzavano seguendo la melodia.

“Dottoressa, ho messo via il vostro libro degli esperimenti” disse Maria sulla porta.

“Ti ringrazio. Unisciti pure alle danze” le rispose la figlia adottiva. Le lenti degli occhiali di quest’ultima brillarono.

[209].


End file.
